


Where Hearts Connect

by rubylily



Category: Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru | Yuki Yuna is a Hero
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togo and Yuna share a peaceful moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Hearts Connect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivaforever597](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/gifts).



This world could still be beautiful, Togo thought.

As Yuna lay in her lap, Togo gently stroked her red hair. They sat upon the riverbank, just staring at the setting sun. They came here more often lately, and the colors seemed more vibrant somehow. Yuna was still recovering, but she had come so far already, and still she always smiled.

Togo never wanted to forget that smile.

Yuna stirred, and Togo tucked a strand of her bright hair behind her ear. Yuna and the others had forgiven her, and they had promised they would show her how beautiful the world truly was. They weren't Heroes anymore, but they could still protect this world together. As long as there was still life, this world was not dying.

Togo still cried often, but Yuna was always there for her, drying her tears. Recovery was slow and sometimes painful, but Yuna had promised to always be there for Togo, and Togo had been the first to kiss her.

Togo always wanted to remember that kiss. Never again would she lose memories precious to her. Everyday she remembered a little more of Sonoko and Gin, and feelings of love weren't so easily forgotten. Love lingered always, and she would hold that precious love close to her heart.

For Yuna's sake, she would never again close her heart.

"Togo-san…" Yuna whispered, and she touched Togo's hand on her hair.

"Are you awake now?" Togo said as she curled her fingers around Yuna's. Had Yuna always been so warm?

"Huh, guess I dozed off a little." Yuna giggled. "You're really soft and warm!"

"I'm not a pillow, Yuna-chan."

"Eheh, I know, but it's nice being with you like this, really."

Togo could not help but laugh. "My strength is yours. We promised to support each other, remember?"

"Of course!" Yuna sat up and clasped Togo's hands between hers. "My strength is yours too!"

"Oh, Yuna-chan." A smile tugged at Togo's lips, and she drew Yuna closer to kiss her. It was a brief kiss, but the taste of Yuna's lips had grown familiar to her.

Yuna's face became red, and her eyes were wide as Togo broke the kiss. "T-Togo-san?"

Togo cupped Yuna's face. "I love you, Yuna-chan."

Despite her blush Yuna's smile was bright. "Yeah, I love you too!"

Togo stared at Yuna a moment, and then rested her head on Yuna's lap, much as she had done for Yuna. Yuna was soft and warm, and that familiar warmth enveloped her. "Let me stay like this for a bit, all right?" she asked, wanting to savor Yuna's warmth.

Yuna laid her hand on Togo's head, twirling strands of hair around her fingers. "Of course, Togo-san."

"Thank you…" was all Togo said as she closed her eyes. This truly was like a dream come true. Her sins could not be forgotten, but she could still find forgiveness, and with Yuna she could find beauty in this world. She could bare her soul to Yuna, and together they could hold these memories close to their hearts.

Hers was a heart of a maiden in love, and she had given her heart to Yuna.


End file.
